


From what Phichit could see...

by fujoshikoi



Series: To Protect that Smile [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Because I downloaded an app for drawing..., Divorced Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, I'm sorry this is rushed, Light Angst, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Past Relationship(s), Phichit POV, Sad, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: This was a nightmare with no end.(part ofTo Protect That Smile-- so if you loved that, please read this as this is part of that series - this one is from Phichit's POV)





	From what Phichit could see...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! First of all, if you haven't read my other fic yet,
> 
> [To Protect That Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9133204/chapters/20753992)
> 
>  
> 
> please read that first. If you don't want to, the story is basically, Victor and Yuuri adopted Yurio and left them to find a career but Yuuri and Yurio watched one of his interviews which prompted Yuuri to decide and leave Victor for good -- 7 years later they found each other and found their way back to each other despite everything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Thank you!

 

“Yuri? Have you shown your Uncle what you’ve drawn in art class today?”

 

“No”

 

“Aww, why? It’s beauti -”

 

“It’s okay, Teacher Yool. I’ll just take Yuri here so we could head home”

 

Phichit was worried.

 

He knew Yuri was in a bad mood since Yuuri broke one of his promises again, but then his bestfriend told him that it’s unavoidable - of course, that’s debatable but then he didn’t push it because he knew his friend.

 

The worst worrier in town.

 

He knew Yuuri took another overtime.

 

He sighed. He offered to help Yuuri a thousand times until he eventually gave up. Yuuri knows that he’ll always be there, just in case.

 

“I’m sorry Yuri, your Otou-san can’t make it today. He wanted to get here on time but he was called back in by our boss”

 

“It’s okay Uncle Phi, I understand”

 

 _‘Yeah, but I wish you didn’t have to’_ he thought as he took another sigh.

 

He was thinking of ways of how to get the kid in a better mood when he remembered that place - it has always been special to the father and son, he tried.

 

“Hmm.. tell you what, why don’t we meet up with Yuuri at the ice cream shop near your apartment?”

 

“YES!! ICE CREAM!”

 

It worked, he smiled.

 

“Yuuri! Over here!” Phichit called his bestfriend over with a wave of his hands which made the Japanese smile seeing him still being his bubbly self, _‘This is all I could do for you, Yuuri’_ he thought as his friend arrived at their table.

 

“Oh hi Phichit! And my baby Yuri! How’s school?” was the introduction he heard from his friend who sat beside his adopted son before pulling out a white handkerchief to wipe the kid’s face which was covered with chocolate.

 

He smiled and shook his head and thought of a light topic instead.

 

“The teacher said they had an art class today” he started but then he heard the kid shout, “Uncle Phi!” as if the Thai just betrayed him.

 

“Is it true? Did you draw another cat again?”

 

“N--no”

 

“Are you sure? Because I told you, a leopard is still a ca --”

 

“No! Papa is stupid! I’m going home!!”

 

Before he knew it, there was a fight, and his best friend is shouting an apology as he ran after his son who just up and left leaving him with two cups of melting ice cream.

 

 _‘Where did it go wrong?’_ he asked himself again before pulling his phone from his pocket and sending a quick message to Seung-gil before sending another one, this time to Yuuri, telling the Japanese to take care and call, as always.

 

When he reached his and Seung-gil’s apartment, he checked his phone and saw a text message from Yuuri with a photo attached.

 

He read.

 

_This is what Yuri draw in art class. Just thought I’d show you._

 

And as he clicked and saw the [picture](http://fujoshikoi.tumblr.com/post/170898593682/i-am-shit-at-drawing-and-yet-i-downloaded-a) attached, his eyes started to water as he fell on the couch.

 

“Oh Yuri, I’m sorry” he said to the dark apartment since he refused to turn on the lights yet, lest the apartment sees him cry.

 

_‘It’s not supposed to be like this’_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
